dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Sibbi Caspersen
Sibbi Caspersen is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and is bonded to Bell, a shadow demon. Personality Although he usually has good intentions, Sibbi has a bad habit of getting himself and others into troubling situations. He is impulsive and rarely thinks before acting or speaking. He is also excessively vain, and while he adores compliments he cannot stand to feel insulted or embarrassed. He can be a fast learner when he really tries to be, and he has a strong, unyielding determination that makes it hard for him to give up on anything or anyone. Even when he's knocked down, it's usually not long before he's on his feet again. Background Pre-bond Sibbi was born in Hamar, Norway, and he lived there for most of his childhood. He never met his father, but he was spoiled endlessly by his mother and two aunts. Eventually, his family moved to North America. Most of Sibbi's life perfectly normal. He did well in school, and in college he became the local swim team's captain. His team did very well, until the death of their manager caused them to slowly split up. It was at this time that Sibbi heard about the DAMMED program from a recruiter. He was fascinated by the idea, so he signed up. Post-bond Sibbi only got to spend a short time to try adapting to the military lifestyle. When the program was shut down, he was shipped off with all the other recruits, and ended up on turtle island with them. On the island, he was determined to prove himself useful to the group that had taken him and his partner in. In his eagerness, he made a foolish bargain with the council member Eztli and agreed to be his slave in an attempt to save Jenner's life. However, he was later released from bondage and began dating Eztli instead (whoops). Between his council sugar daddy and his friends helping him he was well taken care of, and he lived happily with no real problems on the island for quite a long time. Then some buttnuggets with blow darts showed up on the island and hauled him and everyone else into a boat. He angrily rode on the boat of crushed dreams and No Nice Things to the land of Facility 66, where at the very least they got a TV. He's currently living in Facility 66 with his fellow ex-recruits, and now they don't even have the tv. ''He spends his days training and attempting to master his shadow abilities. He has made some nice improvements, but he still has a long way to go. Powers He has become much better at using his powers, but he still has much to learn. He also becomes very tired very quickly if he exerts himself too much with them. Active *'Umbrakinesis: Can manipulate shadows to his will. (makes shadows move, change shape, become solid, etc.) **'''Simulacrum: He's taken a knack towards making intangible 'shadow puppets' of other people. He can make these puppets look and move just like real people, but they are not concrete and can't really do much except mimicry. He is trying to master how to control them AND make them tangible. *'Shadow Walking:' Is able to shadewalk on his own, and he is now able to breathe a bit easier in the shadows. Passive *EYEZOOOOOM *Can see in the dark Relationships Bell His bonded partner. He sees her as a mentor/teacher figure as well as a dear friend, and he trusts her completely. Lovers *'Eztli:' Once technically his slave master, now his fiance. Sibbi hated him at first, but he grew to adore the man. Eztli is his biggest weakness right now and he's willing to do just about anything for him. Sibbi's greatest fear at the facility is the dread that the scientists may take Eztli away. Friends *'Dalton Brigsby:' BFF. They can quarrel often, but he still considers Dalton a close friend. Also enjoys mooching off of his nice things. *'Enki: ' Thinks the demon is a qt pie and enjoys pampering him and showing him cool human stuff. *'Lewis Lavoy: '''Favorite sparring partner, despite the times Lewis has damaged his precious face. *'Cillian Bradley:' He likes Cillian a lot but will DENY FOREVER THAT CILLIAN'S HAIR IS BETTER THAN HIS *'Chrykck: Always enjoys the demon's company~ *Twinkies:' OH GOD SO CREAMY AND DELICIOUS *Vash : Good demon, best doge. Sibbi thinks he is the cutest thing and looks forward to interacting with him more now that he has a human body *Vesper : bURD. Although he disliked her at first, he soon fell under the charm of cute baby bird. Now he thinks she is darling and will forever enjoy feeding her crackers. * Gereon: Tiger friend! He's known him for a long time and he always enjoys the tiger's company. *+ pretty much everyone else unless otherwise specified, he thinks a lot of people are his friends Allies Acquaintances *Mahir : He threw a book at Sibbi and he almost died, how dare. But he might not be all bad??? maybe??? questionable. Not Friends *'Xipili:' NONONONONONONON *'Crocs:' Burn them *'Justus Friedmann:' Is A HORRIBILE PERSON. Except the times when he's not, and he's sometimes okay. But usually he is a ''HORRIBLE PERSON! Trivia *He is a sparkling idiot *Speaks English, Bokmål Norwegian, and Screechy Screech (Bell's language) fluently. *Swims very well, can also hold his breath for up to two minutes underwater *His greatest fear is becoming ugly. He also has a mild fear of needles. *His favorite foods are seafood and anything sweet *Property of Eztli. Harm to his property may be punishable by sacrifice. Category:4th Round Category:Archive: Characters